


Not night terrors.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Creepy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Hugs, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, Late at Night, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Scary, Self-cest, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Ironically a lighter work than my last two. Yet, I do think people would prefer me on a different pairing. Anyways, Fenton's Shadow is made of ego and feelings too negative for our beloved hero to admit he has so unsurprisingly upon not being controlled by another influence it immediately wishes to do Fenton out of pure self importance and lust.





	Not night terrors.

Fenton Crackshell woke up to a dark room. At first he was about to go back to sleep but his eyes adjusted to darkness. He saw something all to familiar to him, His shadow hadn't noticed him yet. It was seemingly confused. Fenton knew what happened last time, he sat up. He was about to summon his armor but the bed had groaned in protest of his movement. The Duck pretend to be asleep to trick the shadow. 

It was silent for a long second, then the bed groaned again. The Scientist opened his eyes just enough to see but in such a manner that it looked like he was still sleeping. Crackshell open his eyes wider on seeing the dark reflection of himself wasn't paying attention to his head. At first Doctor Crackshell couldn't quite tell what his double was looking at, but soon enough he realized. Fenton's Shadow was looking at his body as one might look at a gem the size of an apple or a pile of gold. The shade grabbed his hip gently, then immediately hugged him tightly. 

This was a little bit confusing considering it went from a gesture of desire to do but then moved to a more seemingly Platonic form of affection. The being of darkness wrapped it's limbs around the hero, cuddling him while it moved against him. Despite it's actions towards a more platonic display of affection, this made the intention rather clear. Fenton's Shadow wanted to do Fenton. The superhero powdered what had changed to make it go from intending to harm him to wanting to do it. He didn't get much time to ponder upon this. 

A thought popped into his head, saying how good this felt, the young man quickly pushed it away. His shade seemingly reacted to this.

Fenton Crackshell quickly closed his eyes enough to seem like he was sleeping but opened enough for him to see, his shadow had looked up to his face. It watched him for a moment before kissing his neck. Fenton whimpered slightly, while he well understood all the things that were happening to him. This did not mean he understood why he felt this way. The feeling was somewhere between sick curious interest and delighted depraved wanting. Even as he attempted to push away his wants and ideas, they flooded in all the same. 

Perhaps it was per norm for the very nature of these shadows, being made of a person's negative thoughts and feelings. Maybe it's just our dear hero being turned on. Regardless of what the cause was, Crackshell enjoyed and wanted for affection even as he tried not to. The raven hued clone of Fenton Crackshell pulled away from him. Despite his own wish not to, he made a sad noise in wanting at the sudden lack of touch. Our dear beloved hero, looked down at himself to see he was hard. A completely natural reaction to what he was feeling. 

Fenton Crackshell's shadow looked at his reproductive organs with a lustful need, almost a hunger. It crawled back out him, it's bill soon around him. Our hero almost laughed at it all but was quickly cut short by his own moans. This was disturbingly good feeling for the dear duck, The lights then flipped on. The young adult pulled up his blanket. He already knew who it was and why they were here. I'd say that it was due to his rather loud moaning. Much like a shadow in the light, this is our story's 

End.


End file.
